A business office may include many telephones. Typically, these telephones are supplied by a single service provider, and the telephones are all of a same or similar make and/or model. Each telephone may be provided with a few ring tones from which a user can select a subset for use by the user's telephone. For example, the user can select a first ring tone to be used for calls received from inside the office, and a second ring tone for calls received from outside the office. Or perhaps the user can select a first ring tone for calls from a particular phone number, and a second ring tone for other calls. The telephones typically will be provided with the same default ring tone. Because each user can select from the same few ring tones, many users may choose the same ring tones to be used on their telephones. Many users typically will not change the ring tone from the default ring tone. As a result, it may be difficult for a person away from his or her desk and hearing a telephone ring to determine if the ring is coming from his or her telephone or from someone else's telephone.
Similarly, cellular phones of a particular make and/or model may be provided with a same few ring tones from which a user can select a subset for use by the user's cellular phone. Because each user can select from the same few ring tones, many users may choose the same ring tones to be used on their telephones. Many users typically will not change the ring tone from a default ring tone. Also, ring tones of cellular phones of different makes and/or models may sound very similar. As a result, it may be difficult for a person in a public place (or even with just one other person) who hears a cellular phone ring to determine if the ring is coming from his or her cellular phone or from someone else's cellular phone.
Cellular phone service providers may permit a user to add ring tones to their telephone. For example, a user may select one or more ring tones from a plurality of additional ring tones offered by the service provider or a third party. For a fee, the user can then download the ring tones to his or her cellular phone for use. The additional ring tones may include monophonic tones, polyphonic tones, audio clips of popular songs, and audio clips of sound effects. At present, many providers exist for specialized ring tones. Essentially all of them offer a fixed selection of ring tones of modest overall size, with end users choosing out of this set. While this provides more variety as compared to default ring tones, popular ring tones are often selected repeatedly by many users.